CREATED私はすべきではない都市
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: ERASED is the story of Satoru Fujinuma's attempt at changing the painful past and create a good ending. CREATED is the story of John Bivona(NotARealName)'s attempt at surviving this new scenario and seeks the perfect ending. Watch as this last path unfold and how much another perspective and decution can improve the chances of a better future. WARNING: Satoru is 11 years old self.
1. Not in Europe anymore

**AN Ladies and Gentlemen, let me tell you a story. A story with a boy finding himself in the past, trying to solve one of the most horrible cases of his li-**

 **Hold it! This story had already been told and I think it's copyrighted.**

 **Oh.. You are right. Then what about a..** _ **different**_ **take?**

 **What do you mean?!**

 **If I cannot tell about** _ **Erased**_ **, then I could tell about** _ **Created, the town where only I shouldn't be present.**_

* * *

 _ **February 4**_ _ **2017**_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" A woman exclaimed, a man and a young girl followed with the congratulation.

The birthday 'boy' was just happy.

His birthday coincided with a full school-free week and he could enjoy it together with his family.

"C'mon son, you are twenty and you are few step away from complete maturity!"

Last two years had been harsh, add a long term final exam project to the ever-exhausting homework, then the driving school.

The young man shook his head. _No more bad thoughts_ , he repeated in his mind, _this is an happy day!_

"Blow the candles, big bro!" His sister chirped "And make the wish!"

The teen couldn't help himself but chuckle at the 'demands'.

He moved closer to the cake and blow the candles. His wish quite quaint in his own mind.

 _A change_. He dreamed. _Something that could actually interest him._

"Oh my.." His mother gasped "I forgot your grandma's and aunts' gifts."

She turned to look at him "Sonny, could you go with your sister and take it from there?"

The young man nodded and, after putting his heavy jacket on and picking his trusty satchel, he left the apartment with his younger sibling.

They were walking in the street, deserted because it was still working time.

"What did you wished?" The young girl asked, curiosity dripping from her tone.

The older sibling shook his head negatively "If I told you the wish wouldn't come true."

"You are being stick in the mud, big bro." She replied childishly.

The boy shrugged, an amused smile in his face.

"So" The young man started "How it's going with that boy you were going to date, did you confess to him?"

The teen was teasing the younger sibling, something that happened very frequently.

The girl crossed her arms and looked away from him, yet the boy could see a little red tinge in her face. " _No comment!_ " She replied with a mock-angry.

The young man just chuckled, but refrained to continue the teasing.

One thing is teasing but continuing is bound to turn into bullying.

They were surprised to find the street blocked because of construction works, never noticing it before that moment.

They just turned away and started to cross the street.

They were still conversing and none was focusing on the incoming cars.

The boy heard a truck's horn. He turned his head and paled at the gasoline truck into them.

Seeing that it was too late to dodge together the big vehicle, the older sibling did what deemed right. He took his sister's arm and threw her with all his strength to a safer place.

Her eyes widened and saw what was happening. The boy braced for impact. _That's why I should have stayed ho-_

 _*_ _ **BUMP***_

He felt his body being propelled away from the street. A crunching sound echoed, his bones fractured and each of them puncturing his internal organs.

The last thing he saw was a very strange blue butterfly that in his eyes seemed heavenly.

His eyes closed and felt his entire self being moved by something inhuman.

His body wouldn't be found, only a massive amount of blood was staining the place where the boy had landed.

* * *

 _ **February 4 1988**_

* * *

The boy opened his eyes. He blinked once, then twice. _W-what?!_

He was alive. He _shouldn't_ alive. _HOW?!_

He sat up and noticed he had been laying on a bench.

The place seemed to be a park, but none he had ever seen before.

He then noticed a pink leaf land on his shoulders. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

 _HOW DID I ENDED IN JAPAN?!_

That was certainly a Sakura tree's leaf. The people that were walking calmly in the park were clearly Asiatic.

"Huh..." his glance locked onto a strange bottle sitting just near him. The small note on it just said ' _Drink me'_ He once again blinked. _Why the Alice in the wonderland's reference?!_

He took it and smelled it. _Not bad nor good, just... neutral._

Then he shook his head. _Well, only a way to see what it does!_

He downed it in a single gulp. He felt his throat burning, but not enough to actually call it an ache.

He started to walk. _I need information about where and_ _ **when**_ _exactly am I._

Yes, the boy was sure that there was a possibility that he might not even be in the same temporal era than to where he came from.

 _An hour later..._

He felt himself blessed.

The teen discovered that the potion(?) was actually something that made him fluent in talking and listening Japanese. He didn't know how exactly he knew how to write in kanji, but he shrugged about it.

What truly was bad news was the time. He had been sent into 1988. He was exactly 10 years before his own birth.

 _Does that mean I am minus 10?_ He mused mirthfully.

Another problem was the currency. He some 100€ that couldn't be converted because the Euro was created in 2002.

He found himself once again in the same bench of the same park.

He remembered that he had to check his phone. He paused. _I'm a idiot._

He had a perfectly functional phone with a Command Console installed. He had found the solution to his economic problems. _Shouldn't be difficult to hack some bank accounts and gain a little bit of resource to start from._

After dealing with the quite simple task, the boy opened his new account.

 _John Bivona_.

He grimaced the fact that he couldn't use his true name but 'John' knew that there were too many reasons to not reveal himself.

 _And now,_ he started planning, _someplace to live..._

He then looked at a house finding paper and, after a very well detailed search, he found what he was finding.

It was a quite modest house with a warming system installed. It was sited away from the city centre.

He sighed. _Well... time to make a new home..._

* * *

 **AN John does have something like Satoru's Revival, but his reset point is quite close to the reset moment. Ugh, I know 'crappy explanation' but this will be explained in later chapter.**

 **The other fanfiction will be continued parallel to this one. So... nobody is unhappy :3**


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Chapter 2**

 **Meeting the Neighbors...**

* * *

 _ **February 4 1988**_

* * *

Using the newly acquired funds, John bought a Mazda 626 Sedan.

The young man was happy with that model. Even back at home he never wished for an expensive car like a Lamborghini or a Ferrari.

Problems were mostly related with the much more difficult and obsolete transmission.

Luckily, his test car had been a old model too and he had learnt how to use those too.

He stopped once in a while to ask for directions. After almost an hour of driving he had arrived to his destination.

The house was quite small compared to his former one with just 4 rooms: a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Interestingly enough the house had been filled with furniture and that's just made his 'shopping spree' less difficult.

Sitting in the small couch, John started to think much more clearly about his actual situation.

Initially, he thought that he had been just 'relocated' in Japan but, learning about the year, John was sure it had been a dimensional hopping. Time-travel was excluded because it would just going back, or forward, in time but still staying on the same place. Then he remembered. _A blue butterfly.._

While John had never much spend so much time into anime as an average Otaku, he had always watched those that seemed just.. right.

He felt like that particular sign was related to an anime, yet he could not remember properly which one.

The young man sighed and opened his satchel. His old portable PC was still there.

He forgot how many years had passed ever since he had used it, but he was certain it was quite much.

He turned it on and found, as he remembered, the desktop was full of programs.

Half of those were pretty much useless because of their online connection needs that was not present in the 80s. He started to check through his old anime video folder.

He double checked it and yet none sounded like his situation.

He sighed and, before he could even start to play some games, he heard his door bell ringing.

Putting his Pc back in his satchel, he got up and opened the door.

Before him was a woman and a child.

The woman was dark-haired with what seemed to be a blue shade. She seemed older than him but not of quite much, her eyes hide a soft yet strong personality. The boy, probably her son, had the same shade of hair, yet his eyes were full of innocent curiosity. He seemed to be a quite young boy, not even old enough to be a middle school freshman.

Then John noticed the small package that the woman was carrying in her hands. _A bento._

"I'm sorry for the so much sudden visit, Bivona-San." She smiled a bit, kindness that he only had ever felt from his own mother. "But we are here to present ourselves since you are new to the neighborhood." John nodded.

"My name is Fujinuma Sachiko and", she pointed to the young boy, that in that moment looked away because of the teen's stare. "this is my son, Satoru. C'mon Satoru-Kun, present yourself."

The boy waited few instants before actually presenting. "Hi Bivona-San, my name's Fujinuma Satoru, nice to meet you."

John smiled at the awkward presentation. He remembered fondly his own former shy behaviour towards newcomers. Luckily with age it had changed and he had been able to break his shell.

"Nice to meet you both, you may call me John." He replied, giving a smile of his own.

"Then you may call me Sachiko, John-San." She replied, nodding.

"Oh." She looked at her watch. "It's getting a bit late." She then turned to John and gave him the bento. "I prepared this for you, John-San, as a welcome gift."

Sachiko then took her son's hand and, after saluting the newcomer, re-entered her home.

John stared a bit the place the small family was before leaving.

He was frozen by utter and sudden realization. _This is the world of... ERASED!_

Dread filled his mind. Three possible victims and he had no knowledge how to deal with the killer.

He knew the murder's identity, Gaku Yashiru, but he had still to gain proof of his sick personality.

Another important thing to obtain was Kayo Hinazumi's address; The child was still abused by the mother and he had the chance to intervene quickly.

He entered back at his new home and closed his eyes.

 _God, why have you solve my wish in such twisted way?_

His silent prayer was bound to remain without answers.

He looked at the small bento and shook his head.

 _I feel unable to eat right now..._

He massaged his head and sat down in the couch. He then retrieved his Laptop and started to search aimlessly for a solution.

A pop-up appeared. He growled. He forgot how much full of viruses this PC was and was about to close the small window. Then his eyes locked onto the ad writing.

His eyes widened and had the right idea.

He closed the window and recovered his CV, then he opened a Graduation document and Photoshop.

He started to modify the name with his own and changed the dates.

The young man took a small break to drink some soda. And then returned to write and modify.

His focus was then interrupted by a distinct sound of something/someone falling onto an hard floor.

The teen closed the Laptop and followed the general direction of the loud sound.

It was outside, so he put on an heavy jacket and opened the door.

The sound came from one of the small house-warehouse just outside one of the nearby apartment.

He started to feel cold inside, remembering the scene from the Anime.

He moved quickly closer to the small building. A small pair of gloves had been thrown on the snowy ground and the door of the small building was almost close, yet open enough to enter it.

He looked inside and he froze at the horrible scene. _Oh god...please god, no..._

* * *

 **AN Cliffhanger No Justu!**

 **Next Chapter, John encounter for the first time Kayo.**


	3. And saving a child!

**Chapter 3**

 **...and saving a child.**

 _ **February 4-5 1988**_

* * *

 _Kayo's POV_

 _Warm._

Her mind still half-unconscious mind was surprised at the unexpected, yet welcome change.

Then she did remember. Once again her mom had hit her repeatedly and once again threw her out of home.

 _Home..._ that building lost that title when it became place of pain and suffering.

Being out in the snowy floor she had been able to crawl into the less cold small warehouse.

That's when her last memories finish.

Waiting for a minute or so, she opened her eyes. Surprise and fear painted her face as she didn't recognize the place she had just woke up.

She looked at the small apartment.

It was interestingly similar to her _mother_ 's, yet its furniture was different.

She saw that there were some luggage that have yet to be adjusted, so, by her deduction, the owner was a newcomer.

She then noticed that a warm, blue blanket had been put on her and a hot cup of chocolate had been put on the small table that was beside the couch.

She felt her eyes glistening with tears, remembering all the poor food she had been eating ever since her _mother_ 's abuse started.

Using the same blanket to clean the tears, she silently picked the cup and cautiously started to sip.

Her eyes widened once more. This was the best hot chocolate she had ever drunk.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of both the blanket and the hot chocolate.

A knocking sound came from the other room's door.

She fidgeted at it opening, fearing the worst.

Inquisitive, brown eyes met lazy, black ones.

The young man paused, continuing to stare at her eyes.

This lasted for few minutes when, unable to, the teen blinked and hummed.

"Hello." His voice was weary and tired, showing that he had worked much.

The girl still stared at him, unwilling to lower her guards.

The teen stared at her once again. Then, scratching the back of his head, moved to the kitchen part of the room. He returned with a small coffee cup and sat in a chair opposite to the couch.

"Who are you?" The question came out a bit like a whisper still feeling sleepy.

* * *

 _General POV_

"Who are you?" Kayo asked with a sleepy tone.

John was actually surprised that the girl had not run away the moment he entered.

Initially he had made calm movements to avoid her to panic.

Shaking his head at the small trail of thoughts, he answered. "Bivona John, I'm the new neighbour. I've come here in Japan searching for a decent job."

Kayo nodded silently, acknowledging the presentation.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" He asked to the younger child. He couldn't start to call her by her name if he _never_ heard it before.

"Kayo, Bivona-San, Hinazuki Kayo." She replied, her small voice taking a much more emotionless tone.

John nodded "If I may ask Kayo..." He started "...what were you doing so underdressed in that shed, with such bad weather?"

Kayo hesitated. What would happen if she answered? Would she be...safe?

Painful memories of her past abuse resurfacing and fear was evident in her now broken mask.

She looked at the floor, eyes once again filled with tears.

"Does it have to do..." John continued "... with your mother's abuse?"

She returned her eyes to the young man, panic gripping her heart. He had learnt of that.

But... How?!

"I can assure you, Kayo-Chan, that you don't have to fear your mother anymore."

Confusion replaced the fear. "I had called the Child Protection Service and denounced her. She had been arrested with you still asleep."

Fear returned full strength, this time about the uncertain future. She didn't want to go to an orphanage.

Once again, as if reading from her mind, John assured her. "They discovered that you have grandparents that live in Sapporo and that they would be called immediately."

"Sadly, they still are unreachable and..." He returned to scratch the back of his head "... you have to stay here."

She stared at him, once again emotionless.

John was panicky, because he didn't know how the girl would take the news.

After few minutes of silence, Kayo nodded "Okay."

The calm reply was surprising, a bit more of resistance to the idea expected.

"B-but why? I mean, yes but...?" He looked confused "Why so calm about it?"

She closed her eyes, thinking about the right motivation.

He was right, why trust him? Then, she remembered.

 _The blanket, the hot chocolate cup, the... caring._

She opened her eyes and with a much more determined tone replied "Because yes."

She took the cup she had just finished and decisively presented it at John.

Staring at it for a minute or two, the teen smiled and picked the cup.

His smile widened when he saw a smaller one on Kayo's face.

* * *

 **AN Plans have been made and things will change drastically in how the storyline will unfold.**

 **Most of this is because of many factors:**

 **1-John is 20 and so he is able to gain much more resources and support;**

 **2-He possess knowledge about the murderer and most of the characters;**

 **3-He has in his own satchel: a Laptop, an Ipad and a relatively modern phone.**

 **This is why story will continue after the Murderer Case and be an AU.**


End file.
